


Shared Nightmares, Shared Comfort

by MissBliss12



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dream Sharing, F/M, Fan Comics, Force Bond (Star Wars), Neither are you, Or..., Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Pre-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, soft intimacy, waking up in the middle of the night to cry and kiss and spar, you're not alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 02:28:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19122739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissBliss12/pseuds/MissBliss12
Summary: When Rey and Ben share a nightmare through their Force Bond, they find comfort in each other's touch. Soft, sorrowful, and full of love, they face the darkness of the night together.





	Shared Nightmares, Shared Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Another fan comic for these two lonely lovers. 
> 
> You can find my work at https://missbliss12.tumblr.com/


End file.
